doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Juan Carlos Tinoco
|nacimiento = 4 de noviembre de 1971 |lugar_nacimiento = Barranquilla, Colombia |familiares =Juan Jose Tinoco Fretes (hijo) Carola Vázquez (esposa) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 2002 |voz = Grave |primera_aparicion= La leyenda de Robin Hood |nacionalidad = Colombiano Mexicano |pais = Colombia (1990-2001) México (desde 2002) (Actualmente) |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = IW_Thanos.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. right|230px Juan Carlos Tinoco Ripoll es un actor de doblaje colombiano, radicado en México. Thanos-AvengersIW.png|Thanos en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, su personaje más famoso. RFFLukeHobbs.jpg|Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson) en la franquicia de Rápidos y furiosos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Brian Griffin.png|Brian Griffin en Padre de Familia, desde la cuarta temporada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Dorai.png|Dorai padre de Chun Li en Street Fighter II V, su personaje más conocido en el doblaje colombiano. Alcalde Diamante.png|Alcalde Diamante en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 16, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jiren render.png|Jiren en Dragon Ball Super. Profesor_jirafales_2950-379x919.jpg|El Profesor Jirafales en El Chavo, la serie animada hasta la segunda temporada. Hector mi guardaespaldas! xD.png|Hector en El increíble mundo de Gumball, (desde la temporada 2). YiNjR.jpg|Dizzy Wallin en la franquicia de Gears of War. Water_hazard.png|Amenaza Acuática y Bivalvan en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Nrg.jpeg|NRG en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena (1ª voz) y Ben 10: Omniverse (Temp. 1-3). Khyber.jpg|Khyber en Ben 10: Omniverse Eduardofoster.png|Eduardo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. (Temp. 5) y en dos cortos. EMH-Hulk.png|Hulk en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta y en otras producciones de Marvel. Dwight.png|Dwight Turnbull en Robotboy. Professor_Pericles.jpg|Professor Pericles en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A.. Rengar_Splash_0.jpg|Rengar en League of Legends. MasonPDR.jpg|Mason Makoola (Geno Segers) en Par de Reyes. GOTJorah.png|Ser Jorah Mormont (Iain Glen) (1ª voz) en Game of Thrones. Dr. Smolder Bravestone.jpg|Dr. Smolder Bravestone en Jumanji: En la selva. JoeKingman.png|Joe Kingman en Entrenando a papá. Jabberwocky2AIW10.png|El Jabberwocky en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010). PedroCh.jpg|Pedro en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 y Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta!. FredericksRises.jpg|George Fredericks (John Nolan) en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. Tito Rises.jpg|Capitán en el puente (Robert Wisdom) también en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. SOM Herr Zeller.png|Herr Zeller (Ben Wright) en el redoblaje de La novicia rebelde. Larry Durkin.png|Larry Durkin (Tony Burton) en el redoblaje de El resplandor. General Ross -TIH.png|General Ross (1ª voz) en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. !Madre! El.png|Él (Javier Bardem) en ¡Madre!. Glenstorm-Narnia2.gif|Glenstorm (Cornell John) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian. Hound-TLK.png|Hound en Transformers: El último caballero. Cedric the Entertainer as Constable.jpg|Det. Ferris (Cedric the Entertainer) en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados. WCM-Grommash.jpg|Groommash Hellscream en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos. DP2Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut en Deadpool 2. Gigante..jpg|Gigante en El juego de Ender (doblaje Summit). Srrileyhsm3.jpg|Sr. Riley en High School Musical 3: La graduación. Vlcsnap-2016-03-24-20h57m18s1561.png|Bobo el oso (Bill Barretta) en Los Muppets. Prisonero Caballero.gif|Prisionero (Tommy "Tiny" Lister) en Batman: El caballero de la noche. Tatsurion.png|Tatsurion en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. Thel_'Vadamee-19362785.jpg|El Inquisidor (Thel 'Vadam) a partir de Halo 3. RHDND_Fraile_Tuck.png|Fraile Tuck en La leyenda de Robin Hood (Su debut en el doblaje). Entrenador nolan mitchell lldmm.png|Entrenador Nolan Mitchell en La ley de Milo Murphy. 542px-MMNTGutsManEXE.png|GutsMan.EXE en Mega Man y MegaMan NT Warrior. Savage Opress cw.png|Savage Opress en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Skullivar ZakStorm.jpg|Skullivar en Zak Storm. Seancullen.jpg|Wendell Barrage en El castigado. YoshioIwayama BeybladeShogunSteel.png|Yoshio Iwayama en Beyblade: Shogun Steel. ElementalHeroNeos.jpg|Héroe Elemental Neos en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Smoker_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Chaser (Smoker) en One Piece. SDM-Mole.png|Ben Grimm / La Cosa en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo. SDS-Ronan.png|Ronan el Acusador en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Scorpion-IGAU.jpg|Scorpion en Injustice: Gods Among Us. Wounded-bird-rango-39.8.jpg|Wounded Bird en Rango. Gif_xD.png|Git en Ratatouille. Vladimittangled.png|Vladimir en Enredados y Enredados otra vez: La serie. Marsh (1).jpg|Marsh en Frozen: Una aventura congelada. OWDoomfist.gif|Doomfist en Overwatch. Yang-the-pirate-fairy-87.6.jpg|Yang en Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas. TankEvans SU.png|Tanque en Reyes de las olas. M._Bison_2.png|M. Bison en Ralph, el demoledor. Terence-image.png|Terence en Angry Birds: La película TonyTrihull.jpg|Tony Trihull también en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Principe Wheeliam.png|Príncipe Wheeliam en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Mr-beady-barnyard-2.41.jpg|Sr. Beady en La granja. Marlon-the-gator-the-princess-and-the-frog-7.94.jpg|Cocodrilo malo en La princesa y el sapo. GLTAS-Atrocitus.jpg|Atrocitus en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. CrossbonesLMA.png|Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en LEGO Avengers. Jockwilder.jpg|Jock Wilder en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Dragón torch S6MLP.jpg|Señor Dragón Torch en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. TothRa DuckTales2017.png|Toth Ra en Patoaventuras (2017). Gumball_adulto_mejorado.png|Gumball Adulto también en El increíble mundo de Gumball (Temp. 1, Cap. 26). 2014legovader.jpg|Es la voz actual del Lego Darth Vader. Dwayne_Johnson_2017.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Dwayne Johnson. Información Es originario de Barranquilla, Colombia. Estudió en la Academia Artes de la Comunicación (A.R.C.O.). En 1990, inició su carrera dentro de la especialidad del doblaje de voz. Después de 12 años, llegó a México el 18 de abril de 2002 donde hasta la fecha sigue vigente en el doblaje. Muchos de los personajes que interpreta son fuertes y musculosos, de carácter firme y que muchas veces toman el papel antagónico. Es conocido por ser la voz de Thanos en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Brian en Padre de familia (a partir de la 4° temporada), Profesor Jirafales en El Chavo, la serie animada, El Alcalde Diamante en Los Simpson desde la 16° temporada (remplazando a Martin Soto). También es la voz habitual de Hulk y del Inquisidor en Halo 3 y la voz habitual de Dwayne Johnson (La Roca). Esta casado con Carola Vázquez. Filmografía Peliculas Dwayne Johnson *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) - Will Sawyer *Jumanji: En la selva (2017) - Dr. Smolder Bravestone *Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) - Luke Hobbs *Un espía y medio (2016) - Bob Stone *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015/trailer) - Jefe Raymond "Ray" Gaines *Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Luke Hobbs *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Paul Doyle *Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Luke Hobbs *El infiltrado (2013) - John Matthews *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013/trailer) - Roadblock *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012/trailer) - Hank Parsons *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Luke Hobbs *¿Otra vez tú? (2010) - Air Marshall *Policías de repuesto (2010) - Detective Christopher Danson *La montaña embrujada (2009) - Jack Bruno *Entrenando a papá (2007) - Joe Kingman *Con la frente en alto (2004/redoblaje) - Chris Vaugh Michael Clarke Duncan * Linterna Verde (2011/trailer) - Kilowog * Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) - Balrog * Escuela para idiotas (2006/doblaje original) - Lesher Josh Brolin * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - Thanos * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Thanos * Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) - Thanos Robert Maillet * Game Over, Man! (2018) - Chet Goon * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Samuel Blackwell (versión Diamond Films) * El Big Bang (2010) - Anton "El Pro" Protopov Common * Los reyes de la calle (2008) - Coates * Gángster americano (2007) - Turner Lucas Robert Feggans: * Jonas Brothers: Viviendo el rock - El gran Rob * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D (2009) - El gran Rob Deobia Oparei * Dredd 3D (2012) - Paramedico TJ * Doom (2005) - Roark "Destroyer" Gannon Ernie Hudson * Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! - Pedro * Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) - Pedro Otros * Deadpool 2 (2018) - Juggernaut * ¡Madre! (2017) - Él (Javier Bardem) * La morgue (2016) - Insertos * La historia real de un falso asesino - Voces adicionales (2016) * Mi papá es un gato (2016) - Insertos * Smosh: La película (2015) - Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) * Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) - Groommash Hellscream (Terry Notary) * Grandes amigos (2015) - Presentador de TV (Randal Newsome) * En la cuerda floja (2015) - Voces adicionales * Ted 2 (2015) - Voces adicionales * Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) - Voces adicionales * Francotirador (2014) - Insertos * La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte (2014) - Insertos * Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) - Voces adicionales * Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) - Narrador (Rex Linn) * Godzilla (2014) - Insertos * La leyenda de la tumba del dragón (2013) - Harker (Dolph Lundgren) * Malas palabras (2013) - Insertos * August: Osage County (2013) - Insertos (versión The Weinstein Company) * Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad (2013) - Insertos * El juego de Ender (2013) - Gigante (Gavin Hood) (versión Summit) e Insertos (versión Diamond Films) * Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Insertos * Apuesta máxima (2013) - Insertos * Hermanos en armas (2013) - Insertos * El conjuro (2013) - Insertos * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales * El llanero solitario - Joe (Grover Coulson) * Admisiones (2013) - Insertos * Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) - Título * Ladrona de identidades (2013) - Insertos * Ni un paso atrás (2012) - Insertos (versión Buena Vista) * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Insertos * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Insertos * Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) - Insertos * The Place Beyond the Pines (2012) - Insertos * Al borde del abismo (2012) - Insertos * La verdad oscura (2012) - Clive Bell (Eugene Clark) e Insertos * Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - George Fredericks (John Nolan) / Capitán en el puente (Robert Wisdom) * Hombres de negro III (2012) - Portero de MIB (Woodie King Jr.) / Vocero del funeral / Narrador de lanzamiento espacial * Un tipo rudo (2012) - Voces adicionales * Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) - Insertos (versión Zima) * Soldado de la fortuna (2012) - Grimaud (Ving Rhames) * Al filo de la mentira (2011) - Stephan Gold (joven)(Marton Csokas)(2011) * Beethoven: Una aventura navideña (2011) - Sr. Rexford (John O'Hurley) * Fuerzas Especiales (2011) - Kovax (Djimon Hounsou) * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) - Insertos * Invasión a la privacidad (2011) - Insertos * Los Muppets (2011) - Bobo el oso (Bill Barretta) * Paul (2011) - Insertos * Johnny English Recargado (2011) - Insertos * Robo en las alturas (2011) - Insertos * Los Pitufos (2011) - Prisionero * Thor (2011) - Guardia del castillo de Odín * Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) - Insertos * Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Voces adicionales * Un cupido de Navidad (2010) - Larry (Gregory Alan Williams) * Tropa élite 2 (2010) - Voces adicionales * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Narrador (Bill Hader) e Insertos * El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010)- Seso (Steve Toussaint) * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) - Insertos * Velocidad mortal (2010) - Título * Conviction (2010) - Insertos * Una historia singular (2010) - Insertos * 13 (2010) - Voces adicionales (redoblaje) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Jabberwocky (Christopher Lee) * MacGruber (2010) - Tug Phelps (The Great Khali) * The Fighter (2010) - Comentarista * Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Presentación e insertos * Portadores (2009) - Doctor (Mark Moses) e Insertos (versión Videomax) * Brüno (2009) - Voces adicionales (Versión Sony) * El Marine 2 (2009) - Insertos * The Haunting in Connecticut (2009) - Sr. Sinclair (John B. Lowe) e insertos * El último viaje de Chance (2009) - Sargento Demetry (Mike Colter) * El libro de los maestros (2009) - El caballo parlanchín (Sergey Garmash) * Brooklyn's Finest (2009) - Casanova "Caz" Phillips (Wesley Snipes) * Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) - Asistente de Nixon / Criminal en Bar * La profecía del no nacido (2009) - Arthur (Idris Elba) * Galáctica: el plan (2009) - Voces adicionales * Gentlemen Broncos (2009) - Insertos * Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Hombre en carrosa * Sangriento San Valentín (2009) - Insertos * Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) - Insertos * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales * El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Insertos * Lucha sangrienta (2008) - Insertos * Ángeles y demonios (2009) - Reportero * Piña express (2008) - Insertos * Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) - General Thadeous Ross (William Hurt) * Un chihuahua en Beverly Hills (2008) - Perro policía * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - voces adicionales (versión Paramount) * Justo en la mira (2008) - Insertos * El juego del miedo V (2008) - Insertos * 21: Blackjack (2008) - Insertos * Mostly Ghostly (2008) - Insertos * Las aventuras de Riverbank (2008) - Insertos * ¡Sí señor! (2008) - Tweed (John Cothran) * High School Musical 3: La graduación (2008) - Voces adicionales * Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer (2008) - Mosley Drummy (Xzibit) * Por el amor de un perro (2008) - Jim Harrington (Gary Donald) * Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - voces adicionales * Por orgullo (2007) - Franklin (Gary Sturgis) * La ruleta rusa (2007) - Don Hellman (Andre Braugher) * Los condenados (2007) - Kreston Mackie (Marcus Johnson) * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Cuidador de trenes (Peter Callan) * Asesino de la carretera (2007) - Insertos * 88 minutos (2007) - Voz * El día del crimen (2006) - Tony (Jim Tooey) * El plan perfecto (2006) - Narrador * 007: Casino Royale (2006) - Insertos * Un día perfecto (2006) - Insertos * Zathura: Una aventura espacial (2005) - Voz en Sportscenter * El hombre de la casa (2005) - Presentación * Batman Inicia (2005) - Insertos * Sólos por accidente (2005) - Insertos (versión mexicana) * Tierra de los muertos - Pillsbury (Pedro Miguel Arce) (2005) * Hombre peligroso - Andre Baptiste Sr. (Eamonn Walker) (2005) * Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2005) - Det. Ferris (Cedric the Entertainer) * Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005/doblaje para cine) - Trueno (Snoop Dogg) * El Aro 2 - Doctor (2005) * Secreto en la montaña - Motociclista (2005) (primera versión) * Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) - Guardia del museo * Veloces y mortales (2004) - Will Macklin (Frankie Faison) * El maquinista (2004) - Recepcionista * Elf, el duende (2003) - Santa falso (Artie Lange) * La furia del cielo (2003) - Voz de periodista en la radio * 44 minutos bajo fuego (2003) - Tony Jones (Mario Van Peebles) * Destino final 2 (2003) - Embalsamador (Tony Todd) * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Voces adicionales * Blade 2 (2002)- Asad (Danny John Jules) * Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) - Emile (Gérard Depardieu) * Una lección de perdón (2002) - Dr. Hite (Arnold Pinnock) * La búsqueda - Bartender (1996) (redoblaje) * Bad Boys - Insertos (1995) (redoblaje) * Malcolm X - Barbero de la prisión y Martin Luther King (1992/3ra. versión) * Las alucinantes aventuras de Bill y Ted - Participación sin identificar (1989) ( Colombia) * Cara cortada - Oficial de inmigración (1983)(3ra. versión) * El resplandor - Larry Durkin (Tony Burton)(1980) (redoblaje) * La novicia rebelde - Herr Zeller (Ben Wright) (1965) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Seth MacFarlane * Brian Griffin - Padre de familia: Blue Harvest * Brian Griffin - Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro * Brian Griffin - Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Otros * La estrella de Belén - Voces diversas * Emoji: La película - Voces diversas * Angry Birds: La película - Terrence * La gigante aventura de Tom y Jerry - Sr. Bigley / Presentación e insertos * La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Ray-Ray * Reyes de las olas - Tanque * Ratatouille - Git * Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Yang * Los Simpson: La película - Alcalde Joe Diamante * Planeta Hulk - Hulk (Versión Videomax) * Cazadores de dragones - Lian-Chu / Insertos * Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender - Barbados Slim * Futurama: El juego de Bender - Narrador de "La puerta aterradora" * Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde - Enciclópodo / Varios personajes * Cars 2 - Barco (Sig Hansen) * Gnomeo y Julieta - Teobaldo (Jason Statham) e Insertos * Lluvia de Hamburguesas - Insertos * El Ratón Pérez - Ratovica * Magos y gigantes - Voces diversas * Megamente - Voces diversas * Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood - Jiggy * Ralph, el demoledor - M.Bison * Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) - Voces adicionales (Versión Warner) * Mi villano favorito - Insertos * Los Croods - Insertos, Narrador del Trailer * Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Marshmallow * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Randy Marsh (versión TV de Paga) * El reino secreto - Insertos * Resident Evil: Degeneración - Insertos * Turbo - Título al final * Locos por las nueces - Insertos * Locos por las nueces 2 - Insertos Series de TV [[Dwayne Johnson|'Dwayne Johnson']] *Jugadores (2015) - Spencer Strassmore *Hannah Montana - El mismo *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - El mismo *Cory en la Casa Blanca - El mismo Tony Todd *24 - General Benjamin Juma *Mentes criminales - Eric Miller Otros *Lindas mentirosas - Insertos (2010-2012) *Game of Thrones - Jorah Mormont (1ª voz) *Los indomables - Eli Roosevelt (Rockmond Dunbar) *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Insertos *Power Rangers: Samurai - Narrador, Insertos y Títulos *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2011) **Flex (Gregory Hinton) (temp. 1, ep. 3) **Mo (Michael Mandell) (temp. 2, ep. 44) *El jardín de Clarilú - Roco *Mega Med - El gran Defensor *Aaron Stone - Abner Hall *Par de Reyes - Mason Makoola *Samantha Who? - Frank *JONAS - Big Man *Lost - Sr. Eko *Héroes - Insertos (2006-2010) *Zeke y Luther - Reginald "Sr. Uniforme" Johnson *Hannah Montana - John Cena *La casa de Saddam - Insertos *Sobrenatural - Insertos *Mentes criminales - Tnt. Al Garner Series animadas Fred Tatasciore *LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: Sobrecarga Máxima - Hulk *Un show más - Líder de los gansos (ep. 98) *Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel - Hulk *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Hulk Seth MacFarlane *Un agente de familia - Brian Griffin (Cameo) *Cleveland - Brian Griffin (Cameos) *Padre de Familia - Brian Griffin (desde la 4ª temporada) Dan Castellaneta *Futurama - Diablo Robot (Desde 6ª temporada) *Los Simpson - Alcalde Diamante (Desde 16ª temporada) Dee Bradley Baker *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Bivalvan, Amenaza Acuatica, NRG (2da voz) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Amenaza Acuatica, NRG (Temp. 1-3) Otros * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Hombre en comercial * Enredados otra vez: La serie - Vladimir * La ley de Milo Murphy - Entrenador Nolan Mitchell * El Chavo, la serie animada - Profesor Jirafales (1ª y 2ª temporada) * La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Apestosin * Combo Niños - Bufalo Malvado * Kick Buttowski - Jock Wilder * Los Simpson - Mason Fairbanks (17ª temporada), Voces diversas (Desde 16ª temporada) * El show de los Looney Tunes - Boxeador * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Profesor Pericles * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Atrocitus * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Sumo Kuma / Insertos * Un agente de familia - Voces diversas (Desde 5ª temporada) * Futurama - Lrrr, Voces diversas (Desde 5ª temporada) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo - La Cosa * La garrapata - Voces diversas ( Colombia) * Las aventuras de Hyperman - Entrobe ( Colombia) * Mega Man (1994) - Guts Man ( Colombia) * Las Chicas Coquetas - Narración (eps. piloto) ( Colombia) * Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios - Eduardo (Episodios 63-64 / Dos cortos) * Robotboy - Dwright Turnbull * Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Insertos * Mónica y su pandilla - Insertos * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Narrador * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Insertos (algunos capitulos) y Voces diversas * El Hombre Araña: la serie - Kingpin * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Insertos * Johnny Test - Narración, letreros * Mónica y su pandilla- Insertos * El mundo de Quest - Quest * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Kraab * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Monstruo de la Basura * Ben 10: Omniverse - NRG, Khyber, Sargento Cast Iron * Generador Rex - Bio-Lobo, Gharum Set * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Hector Jötunheim (2da Voz), Gumball adulto, Navajas, Virus, Voces adicionales * Guardianes de la galaxia (serie) - Thanos * Transformers: Prime - Dreadwing * Thomas y sus amigos - Flynn * Un show más - Voces diversas * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Ronan el Acusador * Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Tatsurion, el Desencadenado (Bob) * Hora de aventura - Muerte (1ra voz) , Pequeña Mantícora (1ra voz), Dios de las fiestas (2da voz), Búho Cósmico (5 voz), Elefante Guerrero Psíquico Ancestral (2da voz), Voces adicionales * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Savage Opress * MAD - Lotso, Dominic Toretto, LeBron James, Hulk, Han Solo, J.J. Abrams, Nick Fury, Thor, Optimus Prime, Conan, Batman, Dr. Doom, Morgan Freeman, Bowser, Darth Vader, Espejo Mágico, Aquaman, Perseo, Sheng Long, Donkey Kong, Igor, Buzz Lightyear, Megatron, Iron Man, Voces adicionales (Temp. 1-3) * El castigado - Wendell Barrage * Batman - Cortos promocionales de Cartoon Network * Mike, el caballero - Sparkie * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Doctor / Musculosoman / Triceratron / Control Maestro / Voces adicionales * El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera - León Dorado * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Señor Dragón Torch (Temp. 6) * Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker - Darth Vader * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Voces adicionales * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Voces adicionales * Planeta X - Voces adicionales * Patoaventuras (2017) - Voces adicionales * Zak Storm - Skullivar Anime *La leyenda de Robin Hood - Fraile Tuck (su debut en doblaje de anime) ( Colombia) *Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Yoshio Iwayama *Kenichi - Sakaki Shio / Narración *One Piece - Smoker o Chaser *MegaMan NT Warrior - Guts Man *009-1 - Insertos *Street Fighter II - Padre de Chun Li ( Colombia) *Bakugan - Clayf Subterra *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Kagemaru / Héroe Elemental Neos / Espíritu de Roca *Bailando con vampiros - Akira (forma de lobo) *Inuyasha - Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Super - Jiren Películas de anime *Samurai X: La película - Marinero Documentales *Me parece conocido - Danny Trejo *El encantador de perros - Voces adicionales Videojuegos Peter Jason * Gears of War 2 - Dizzy Wallin * Gears of War 3 - Dizzy Wallin Otros * Halo 3 - El Inquisidor, Brutes * Fable III - Kidd * Halo 3: ODST - Voces diversas * Diablo III - Tyrael / Diablo * Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos - Yen Sid * League of Legends - Rengar / Sion * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Scorpion * Batman: Arkham Origins - Deathstroke * Batman: Arkham Knight - Deathstroke * Halo 5 - El Inquisidor * Star Wars: Battlefront - Darth Vader * LEGO Avengers - Thanos, Brock Rumlow / Crossbones * Prey - Dr. Dayo Igwe * Overwatch - Doomfist Narrador de tráilers *Tadeo, el explorador perdido *Los Pitufos *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Shrek para siempre *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón *La granja *Megamente *Mi villano favorito *Hotel para perros *¡Piratas! Una loca aventura *Johnny English Recargado *El Gato con botas *El último maestro del aire (trailer 1) *Ése es mi hijo *Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras *Son como niños 2 *La batalla del año *Locos por las nueces *Los Croods *Mi papá es un gato Cortos/Especiales animados *Frozen: Fiebre congelada - Marshmallow *Trolls: Vamos a festejar - Sr. Peluche *Doki descubre - Nube (Corto: El Viento) Comerciales *Desafío Hot Wheels *Dodge Durango Citadel (2012) *Mejor Compra TV (promo: TapOut XT) (Voz de Jon "Bones" Jones) (2013) *IMAX Theatre *Hoteles Marriott *Nacional Monte de Piedad (promo: "Ayudar es nuestra historia") (2015) *Cerveza Tecate Titanium (2016) *Video especial para Tecate ("Te hace falta ver más bax", versión presentación para IAB México) (2016) *La momia (tráiler promocional para radio) (2017) *iPhone 7 (promo: "La Roca por Siri conquistan el día") voz de Dwayne Johnson (2017) *Cinemax (2017) (algunos cortos) *PGR y Mexiquense TV (promo: "Trabajando por la comunidad", voz en off alternando con otros locutores) (2017) *Motocicletas Italika (promo: "El motor de tu vida") (2018) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Mexico **Art Sound México **Audiomaster 3000 **Audiopost **Auditel **C2 Media **Candiani Dubbing Studios **Central Entertainment **DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción **Diseño en Audio **Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House **Grupo Macías **Intersound **IDF **Labo **New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. **Pink Noise México **Producciones Grande **SDI Media de México **Sebastians **Sensaciones Sónicas **Sysdub **Taller Acústico S.C. **The Dubbing Maker **Voltaic Studios México * Colombia **Centauro Comunicaciones (hasta 1995) **Colombia Film (hasta 2001) **Provideo S.A. (hasta 2001) Muestras multimedia File:Video informativo Tecate "Te hace falta ver más bax"|Video informativo de la casa productora "Nómades", creadores de la campaña "Te hace falta ver más bax". Juan Carlos Tinoco es voz informativa. Avengers- Infinity War Español Latino|Juan Carlos Tinoco como Thanos. File:TATATA maistro longaniza - el chavo animado Archivo:Irlanda en conflicto simpsons|VOZ DE JUAN CARLOS TINOCO COMO EL ALCALDE DIAMANTE. Archivo:El desayuno del Chavo Chavo Animado|VOZ DE JUAN CARLOS TINOCO COMO EL PROFESOR JIRAFALES. Archivo:Street Fighter II V - CAP.04. Infierno en Hong Kong. (Audio Latino)-1|VOZ DE JUAN CARLOS TINOCO COMO EL INSPECTOR DORAI Archivo:MLP FiM - Escena Temporada 6 Ep. 5 - La llamada del Señor Dragón Torch Español Latino|Voz de Juan Carlos Tinoco como Torch en M.L.P Archivo:Las Chicas Coquetas (Embutido de carne) (Doblaje de Colombia) - Que Historia tan Maravillosa el Show-1|Voz narrativa en el doblaje original del episodio piloto de las chicas superpoderosas Curiosidades *A doblado a varios personajes de Marvel Comics siendo Hulk y Thanos sus papeles más reconocidos: **Hulk en Planeta Hulk, Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta, Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel, LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: Sobrecarga Máxima, Triple Poder y Marvel Mash-Up **Thanos en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, LEGO Avengers, Disney Infinity y la serie animada de Guardianes de la galaxia **General Ross en Hulk: El hombre increíble **Ronan el acusador en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes **La Mole en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo **Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en LEGO Avengers *Tinoco se caracteriza por darle su voz a personajes que tienen pinta de grandulones. *Tiene un ligero parecido a Dwayne Johnson, actor al que dobla recurrentemente. *El y 'Gerardo Reyero '''han compartido personajes: **Brian Griffin en Padre de familia. **Ser Jorah Mormont en ''El juego de tronos. *También compartio personajes con René Sagastume: **Robert Maillet en El Big Bang y Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso **Ratovica en El ratón de los dientes, René lo dobló para la versión original en Argentina mientras que Juan Carlos lo interpretó para la versión neutra *Tanto Juan Carlos como Gerardo Vásquez son las voces habituales de Dwayne Johnson(La Roca) comparten algunos de sus personajes en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés y G.I. Joe: El Contraataque Juan Carlos lo dobla en los trailers mientras que Gerardo en los largometrajes, ambos doblan a Luke Hobbs Gerardo lo dobla en el trailer de Rápidos y furiosos 5in control mientras que Juan Carlos lo interpretá en la saga. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Intérpretes